Sous La Glace
by GinTsukiyama
Summary: Yuuri s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce que les choses se passent comme ça... Et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ! [Victor x Yuuri] [Otabek x Yuri] , LEMON , MPREG !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Alorsc'est la première fois que je poste une fanfiction ici, j'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira :3 

Je l'ai écrite pour un genre de concours avec des potes, on avait des mots à placer alors vous étonnez pas si y a des trucs un peu chelous parfois xD

Lexique (pour les mots en russe utilisés par Victor :3) :

Lyubov : mon amour

Moy zayetz : mon lapin

Krassavitssa : ma belle

Bojikarovka : coccinelle (en russe)

Rating : M (à cause des nombreux lemons à venir :))

/! Y a du Mpreg, soyez tolérants xD

Mots-défis à placer : Dragon ; Trottinette ; Bojikarovka ; Spatule ; Radiateur ; Gynécologue ; Chasuble

(J'ai mis l'intro avec le chapitre 1, vu que celle-ci est assez courte ^^) J'ai repris l'histoireau niveau de l'épisode 7, pour des raisons démocratiques ! XD

Normalement je posterai un chapitre tous les quelques jours, vu que je suis déjà pas mal avancée dans l'histoire x))

Voilà ! Bonne lecture mes bébés :3

Intro :

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur la glace, Victor a été passionné par Yuuri. Il avait tout de suite vu l'immense potentiel qui se cachait en lui. Alors, dès le début, il avait voulu le faire sien. Il avait voulu faire en sorte que le

japonais lui appartienne, et qu'il ne puisse jamais plus passer de lui une seule seconde.

À présent, il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour parvenir à ses fins. Il était son coach et avait la ferme intention de mener son nouveau protégé jusqu'à la gloire en lui faisant décrocher la médaille d'or de patinage artistique.

Cependant, la fascination de Victor s'était rapidement muée en une véritable obsession pour ce petit katsudon si sexy... En effet, après avoir assisté à l'Eros le plus Eros de tous les Eros dans la représentation de Yuuri, il avait craqué. Il avait  
/eu envie de lui. Il avait pensé à lui toute la soirée, toute la nuit. Il avait même eu des pensées dont il n'oserait jamais parler tant elles l'avaient fait rougir. Il était encore plus amoureux de lui.

Maintenant, tout ce qui importait à Victor était de faire gagner la Finale du Grand Prix à Yuuri (et par la même occasion, lui faire certaines "autres choses"). Il était d'ailleurs très bien parti : son programme court, Eros, a été le plus succulent  
/auquel le russe ait jamais goûté. À chaque prestation, son Katsudon s'améliorait et devenait plus érotique. Ce qui était loin de déplaire au coach. Il était impatient de voir son programme libre au lendemain.

Chapitre 1 :

Tandis qu'il regardait les prestations des autres participants, Yuuri sentait la nervosité monter en lui comme jamais. Ils étaient tous extrêmement doués et le jeune homme avait l'impression de ne pas leur arriver à la cheville. Phitchit a une

fois de plus été surprenant. Lors de cette saison, il avait montré une face de lui même que le jeune japonais ne connaissait pas. Il volait sur la glace avec à la fois la férocité d'un dragon et la légèreté d'un papillon. Yuuri ne l'avait jamais vu  
/comme ça.

Lorsque Georgi Popovitch acheva enfin sa performance. Il se trouvait au parking souterrain avec Victor, qui l'avait amené ici pour le détendre. En s'échauffant, Yuuri avait totalement craqué. Sous la pression, il s'était mis à pleurer et à crier  
/sur son coach. À présent, c'était à son tour d'entrer en piste. Il devait se lancer. Pleurer un bon coup lui avait fait du bien, maintenant il était prêt. Il enfila ses patins et, après s'être assuré que Victor ne le lâchera pas des yeux, il partit.  
/Il avait besoin de son regard sur lui. Pour se sentir fort. Pour se sentir meilleur. LE meilleur.

Alors cette fois-ci, il allait le surprendre. Il allait changer la chorégraphie et échanger son dernier saut avec celui de Victor, sa signature : le quadruple flip. Il allait comprendre. Yuuri ne voulait que qu'il le remarque, qu'il soit fier de  
/lui.

Lorsqu'il modifia son premier saut, Yuuri sentait que le coach était perturbé, qu'il sentait quelque chose. Le japonais sourit intérieurement et continua de patiner de tout son coeur. L'heure du dernier saut arriva enfin. Il était temps. Il enchaîna  
/les pas. Il prit son élan. S'élança. Quadruple flip. Il tomba mais se releva. Ce n'était pas la réussite qui comptait, mais le fait qu'il ait réussi à surprendre son coach. Risquant un coup d'oeil vers ce dernier, il remarqua son air ébahi : les yeux  
/écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, les mains plaquées sur les joues. Il avait réussi son coup. BINGO.

Il acheva finalement sa représentation, essoufflé. Il tourna la tête vers Victor. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Est-il en colère ? Pleure-t-il ? Le russe se mit à courir en direction de l'entrée de piste, le long de la patinoire. Yuuri comprit  
/qu'il était heureux et patina de toutes ses forces à sa rencontre. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il cria :

• Victor ! J'ai réussi ?

Le coach ne répondit pas, mais sourit tendrement. Yuuri ne vit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Il sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes et il tomba en arrière en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de celles de Victor. Sous les cris et applaudissements,  
/ils atterrirent tous deux sur la glace, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Yuuri entendit son attaquant murmurer à son oreille.

• C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pour te surprendre encore plus que tu ne m'as surpris.

Yuuri sourit. Il se sentait bien.


	2. Chapter 2

En fait l'impatience s'est emparée de moi et j'ai pas pu résister à poster le 2ème chapitre encore aujourd'hui xD  
Donc le voici (psk faut le dire en toute honnêteté, l'intro et le chapitre 1 c'est pas grand chose xD)  
Bonne lecture ! :DDD

Chapitre 2 :

Cela faisait une heure que Yuuri était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, à penser à ce qui venait d'arriver. Victor l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait pas réalisé sur le moment, mais il l'avait bel et bien fait. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, son coeur battait  
plus fort et sa tête tournait plus vite. Il s'emplissait d'une immense joie, d'un bonheur incomparable. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que le russe puisse faire cela jusqu'à ce moment.  
Cependant, Yuuri ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose ?  
Ses pensées furent enfin interrompues par la porte qui fut cognée. Le japonais se leva lentement et ouvrit sur une furie aux cheveux gris qui déboula dans sa chambre. Quand on parle du loup...  
• Yuuuuuriii !  
Victor se jeta sur le lit en soupirant plaintivement.  
• Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Victor ?  
• Une heure que je cherche à entrer dans ma chambre !  
• Tu ne peux pas ? interrogea Yuuri, surpris.  
• Makkachin est endormi derrière la porte, je peux pas l'ouvrir...

• Yuuri ?  
• Tu es sérieux là ?  
Victor sourit et se mit à rire comme un enfant. De ce rire, qui pourrait réchauffer le coeur de la plus froide des pierred, Yuuri sentit son propre coeur s'accélérer. Son coach pouvait être assez ridicule parfois, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque  
chose de spécial, qui l'attirait. Qui lui donnait envie de plus. Même s'il ne comprenait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait.  
• Mais... C'est quoi ça ? demanda Victor.  
Yuuri baissa les yeux vers l'endroit que le russe désignait et son souffle se coupa : son pantalon était déformé par son entrejambe joliment gonflé. Il sentit la honte monter en lui et essaya de se cacher tout en bégayant.  
• C-c-c-c-c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Victor resta silencieux. Le plus jeune ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il avait la gorge sèche. C'était pire que lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il tenait la toute dernière place du podium au Grand Prix de l'année précédente.  
• Je...  
Il recula lentement, rongé par l'horreur, jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui. Et sous le regard indéchiffrable de Victor, il ne put que s'enfuir. Il courut dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, sans se soucier de s'il était suivi ou non, sans s'arrêter,  
les larmes aux yeux.  
Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Victor allait le détester. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vous lnavez remarqué, mes chapitres sont assez courts... Mais je suis pas désolée xD

À mon avis je tiendrais pas longtemps avant de publier tous les chapitres que j'ai déja... (Ouh je suis si faible !)

Bonne lecture xD

Chapitre 3 :

Yuuri alla se réfugier dans les toilettes de l'hôtel, au bord de la panique. Et si Victor ne voulait plus être son coach ? Il en mourrait.

Il alluma un robinet et, trempant ses mains, s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée.

• Je suis un idiot !

Les yeux rouges, humides et déformés par une colère qu'il éprouvait contre lui-même, il frappa le miroir de son poing, sans pour autant le briser. Pestant, il recommença, mais le miroir restait bien solide.

• Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à la casser, Yuuri.

L'interpellé se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Victor. Il sursauta et se cogna le dos contre le lavabo. Le russe s'approcha de lui avec sensualité. Yuuri déglutit.

• De toute façon tu ne devrais pas casser de miroir du tout : cela te blesserait en plus de t'apporter 7 ans de malheurs...

Il ponctuait chacun de ses mots en mettant un centimètre de moins entre eux. Il était à présent tout proche. Seuls les millimètres les séparaient encore. Yuuri sentait sa respiration brûlante lui chatouiller les lèvres.

• Alors j'en ai sûrement déjà cassé un il y a pas longtemps, répliqua le japonais.

• Pourquoi dis-tu cela, joli katsudon ?

Il se pencha lentement sur lui, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. Yuuri sentit son entrejambe gonfler encore une fois, mais il serra les poings. Victor s'éloigna avec une lenteur presque exaspérante et alla s'adosser au radiateur. Alors débuta un

/long combat silencieux de regard entre les deux protagonistes. Des yeux bleus plongeant dans la noirceur. Des yeux sombres se perdant dans l'azur.

• Tu me déteste ? demanda enfin Yuuri.

• Non.

• Vraiment ?

• Comment voudrais-tu que je t'en veuille d'être excité par moi ?

Si Yuuri avait été en train de manger quelque chose, il se serait étranglé. Victor lui lança un étrange sourire avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant le plus jeune livré à lui même et à ses propres pensées.

"C'était quoi, ça ?"

Yuuri était encore plus perturbé qu'avant son entrevue avec Victor. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il sentait le sang frapper ses tempes et la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Il avait besoin d'aller s'allonger. Pourvu que le russe ne se trouve plus danssa  
chambre et ait trouvé un moyen de déloger Makkachin de derrière la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 pour Noël ! :D on va dire que c'est mon cadeau ok x))  
Comment ça c'est pas un vrai cadeau ? Mais... Mais... ... (D'une voix aiguë : )Va te faire cuire un oeuf! D:  
Voilà, Joyeux Noël et Bon anniversaire à Vitya :3  
Au fait ! Si vous voulez me mettre un petit commentaire (même juste un mot ou deux) allez y, ça me rendrait vraiment heureuse !:D et surtout si vous voyez des fautes ou des choses qui sont tournées un peu bizarrement, dites-le moi ;) (je veux gagner  
mon concours ! XD)

Chapitre 4

Yuuri se réveilla aux alentours de 11h. Lorsqu'il avait réussi, la veille, à atteindre sa chambre sans croiser Victor, il s'était écroulé sur le lit et s'était tout de suite endormi. Il avait donc dormi très longtemps, mais malgré tout il se  
sentait extrêmement fatigué. Il se redressa et ébouriffa ses cheveux en ouvrant paresseusement les yeux. Victor ne lui en voulait pas. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Bien dormi, princesse ?

Yuuri tomba du lit et atterrit par terre. Il venait de remarquer que Victor se trouvait juste à côté de lui, un air ensommeillé et heureux peint sur le visage.

Victor ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

... Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

Le jeune japonais se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir de les avoir retirés ! Il pâlit en remarquant que Victor était aussi nu que lui.

Je ne me rappelle pas de quoi ?

Yuuri commençait à avoir peur. Quant au russe, dont le visage s'était assombri, il avait l'air profondément déçu. Il ne répondit pas.

Victor, dis-moi s'il te plaît !

Eh bien... Je suis revenu un peu plus tard dans la soirée d'hier et je t'ai trouvé étalé par terre. J'ai eu peur et je t'ai redressé et puis tu t'es mis à dire des trucs bizarres à propos de **chasuble** ou je ne sais quoi... Alors j'ai vu des bouteilles  
vides à côté de toi et...

Et quoi ?

Victor sembla réfléchir.

Je t'ai déshabillé et je t'ai mis au lit, mais tu ne voulais pas me lâcher, alors j'ai juste décidé de dormir à côté de toi...

Yuuri soupira de soulagement. Grâce au ciel, il n'avait rien fait de bizarre. Il se leva pour s'habiller mais sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses cuisses.

Qu'est ce que...

Il se tourna vers Victor.

Putain me dis pas que...

Le coach baissa les yeux.

Tu étais ivre et tu m'as fait des avances... Je n'ai pas pu te repousser...

Yuuri sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine. Il avait allumé Victor. Il l'avait sûrement forcé. Il l'avait clairement violé !

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, dégoûté, et se rua dans la salle de bain.

Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose... Yuuri dut se retenir de hurler sur lui-même. Il pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire que la honte qu'il avait ressentie la veille. Maintenant, il savait. Il avait tort. La colère qu'il éprouvait envers  
sa propre personne était cent fois plus forte à ce moment.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à se maudite avant et pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Mais quand il sortit, Victor n'était plus là. Ses vêtements non plus.

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit, anéanti.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Parce qu'on est le 26 décembre et qu'il y a dehors le ciel bleu surmonté d'un immense soleil (sérieusement ! XD)

C'est pas une excuse oui mais bon x) c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont assez courts (TRÈS courts, oui xD)donc je vais les publier à quelquesjours d'intervalle finalement, voire même chaque jour si j'ai la foix))

Et une petite pub : je sais pas si certaine d'entre vous connaissent 19 days, mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas beaucoup (voire aucune) de fanfictions sur cette histoire :(( du coup j'en ai mise une ! Mwahahaha ! XDDD vous pouvez aller la lire si vous voulez  
;) et si vous connaissez des fanfictions sur 19 days, informez moi, je dois toutes les liiiiire 8D x))

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

Deux jours maintenant que Yuuri et Victor s'évitaient. Alors que l'un détournait le regard, l'autre s'enfuyait. Les répétitions se faisaient dans une ambiance glaciale, sans aucun contact à part quand la nécessité le demandait vraiment.  
Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Yuuri s'était décidé à parler à son coach. Il devait absolument mettre les choses au clair avec lui et s'excuser. C'était la moindre des choses, prendre son courage à deux mains.  
• Victor.  
Mettant fin à leur entraînement quotidien, le russe se tourna vers lui avant de patiner avec hésitation jusqu'à la rambarde où il était accoudé.  
• Je... Je voulais m'excuser... Pour ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours... Pour ce que je t'ai fait...  
Yuuri sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La honte qu'il éprouvait envers sa propre personne avait dépassé la répugnance. Victor le fixait droit dans les yeux, un air étonnamment doux dans son regard bleu.  
• Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Yuuri.  
• Mais j'ai abusé de toi ! Je t'ai... Contre ta volonté ! Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire une chose pareille...  
Le japonais plongea sa tête entre ses mains pour éclater en sanglots, pleurs retenus depuis trop longtemps.  
• Yuuri… Je crois que tu as mal compris ce que j'insinuais...  
Victor releva la tête du plus jeune et essuya ses joues à l'aide se son pouce. Yuuri ne comprenait pas.  
• Je ne voulais pas dire que je n'ai pas réussi à te retenir... La vérité c'est que je ne le voulait pas. Moi, je pensais que je t'avais dégoûté...  
• Quoi., mais bien sûr que non... Tu...  
Victor se pencha sur son élève et déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche.  
• Je t'aime, Yuuri. Cette soirée était celle dont je rêvais depuis des semaines.

Laissez moi un pitit commentaire ? *yeux doux* c'est pour la science xD 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde ^^  
Tout d'abord merci pour les review, ça m'afait plaisir :3 Je dois répondre à 2 d'entre elles ;)  
Larounette : oui 5 chapitres en 4 jours, et mtn 6 en 5 jours xD mais au point où j'en suis, j'ai déjà une quinzaine de chapitres d'écrits ;) désolée pour la taille n j'espère que c'est pas trop grave... :c  
Lys0212 : Yurio fait sa première apparition dans quelques chapitres, je ne te dis pas lequel parce que 1) je suiddiabolique, 2) surprise ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture ! :D (et mettez d'autres review, j'aime ça :) xD)

Chapitre 6

"Quoi ?"  
Victor l'aimait ? Comment était-ce possible ?  
• Haha, tu es adorable quand tu rougis, rit le coach. Même tes oreilles deviennent rosées.  
Yuuri ne savait plus comment réagir. D'un côté, il se sentait soulagé que son crime n'en était pas un et il était heureux. Mais d'un autre côté, il pensait qu'il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça. Il avait envie d'embrasser Victor. Victor aussi en  
avait envie. Mais était-ce vraiment correct ?  
• Tu... Tu ne me dégoûtes absolument pas...  
Lorsque le russe plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, ce dernier sentit ses dernières résistances se briser. Il lui retourna son baiser et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent avec passion, et Yuuri réalisa que depuis  
longtemps déjà, il ne dansait plus en pensant au katsudon, mais pour Victor.  
Victor était encore plus délicieux qu'un katsudon.  
Yuuri glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, s'accrochant aux mèches grises avec possessivité. À bout de souffle, il dût mettre fin au baiser. Il se sentit décoller de terre lorsqu'il vit Victor, les joues rougies et le regard plein de  
désir. Du désir pour lui.  
• Yuuri, Lyubov...  
Le coeur du japonais se brisa en mille morceaux. Il l'embrassa encore. Victor commençait à engager ses mains sous le T-shirt de Yuuri. Le contact était glacé, à cause du froid régnant dans la patinoire, mais agréable. Le coach enjamba la rambarde  
de la piste en continuant son manège de caresses. Yuuri l'arrêta soudainement.  
• Et si quelqu'un vient ? demanda-t-il.  
• Allons ailleurs dans ce cas, rétorqua Victor en souriant.  
Yuuri accepta bien sûr sans hésiter. Dans les vestiaires, alors qu'ils se changeaient, le japonais sentit monter la frustration en lui et devait lutter pour ne pas sauter sur l'objet de son désir, presque nu à quelques mètres à peine de lui.  
Une fois enfin dans la voiture depuis quelques minutes, Yuuri remarqua qu'ils ne prenaient pas le chemin de l'hôtel.  
• Victor ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
• Chez moi, répondit le coach avec un regard espiègle. Tu n'y as jamais été n'est ce pas ?  
Le japonais rougit encore une fois avant de baragouiner quelques mots sans aucun sens.  
• Haha évidemment que non, sinon je pense que je le saurais !


	7. Chapter 7

Salutations respectueuses !  
Voilà, je ne vous fait plus attendre pour ce chapitre maisattention ! 1er LEMON ! XD  
Bon il est petit ce lemon (vu que c'est le premier ;))mais c'en est un quand même x)  
Bonne lecture ! :3

Chapitre 7

L'appartement de Victor était plus simple que ce à quoi il s'attendait. L'entrée était pleine de bric-à-brac et le salon, en une seule pièce avec la cuisine et la petite salle à manger, disposait d'un énorme canapé à l'air confortable. Victor  
poussa Yuuri dessus en riant. Il s'y enfonça comme dans un gros nuage cotonneux. Le russe se jeta sur lui, le sourire éclatant, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.  
• Je t'aime, Yuuri.  
Le coach baissa légèrement le col de la chemise de Yuuri et commença à parsemer son cou de baisers papillons, faisant frissonner le plus jeune.  
• Mmh... Je t'aime aussi, Victor...  
• Faisons l'amour, pour de vrai cette fois...  
Yuuri se redressa. Il savait ce que voulait dire le "pour de vrai cette fois". La peur le gagna peu à peu, comme un terrible cauchemar noir gagne sur un rêve amoureux. Son coeur s'accéléra, mais ce n'était pas d'impatience.  
• Victor, je... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...  
• J'en meurs d'envie Lyubov, depuis trop longtemps, le supplia le russe aux yeux bleus.  
Ses yeux... Si vifs et si tendres à la fois, ils faisaient perdre la tête au patineur japonais. Lorsque ces yeux le regardaient, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il devenait faible. Il l'embrassa, réellement, en amenant tout l'amour  
qu'il ressentait dans ce simple baiser.  
Victor le lui rendit bien, ce baiser langoureux, amoureux. Yuuri abandonna toute timidité et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du plus âgé, qui caressa fermement ses cuisses. Leur contact s'approfondit, mêlant langues et lèvres dans une  
danse folle et éreintante, mais si délicieuse. De petits gémissements commencèrent à s'élever et bientôt, les vêtements s'envolèrent. Ils se retrouvaient tous deux entièrement nus, leurs regards voyageant sur le corps de l'autre avec à la fois  
lubricité et douceur, dans ce moment d'intimité.  
Victor tendit la main et se mit à toucher son amant encore timide. Le jeune japonais lâchait de petits cris de plaisir. Le russe sourit à leur entente.  
• Tu es si mignon, Lyubov.  
Il l'assit sur ses genoux et commença à le préparer à sa venue. Yuuri se plaignit en sentant une légère douleur, mais l'envie était plus forte. Tellement, tellement plus forte. Il était si amoureux.  
Lorsque Victor le pénétra de tout son long, il cria tant il sentait des ailes lui pousser. C'était si bon. Les va-et-vient de son amant se faisaient toujours plus forts, plus rapides, plus délicieux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir.  
Et quand iljouit de toute son âme au dernier pilonnage du russe argenté, il grimpa plus haut que jamais.  
"C'est donc ça, le septième ciel."  
Il sut alors qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce moment fantastique.


	8. Chapter 8 9

Vous savez pourquoi je suis géniale ? Vous savez pourquoi c'est encore Noël ?

Vous savez pourquoi vous m'aimez ?  
Moi non plus xDD  
J'ai décidé de mettre 2 chapitres ensemble à partir de maintenant s'ils étaient vraiment courts x) et pour en ravir certains : ici, il y a ENCORE UN LEMON ;) et Yurio va ramener son magnifiquepetit derrière :3 (avouez qu'il est magnifique !*w*)  
Bonne lecture ! XD

Chapitre 8

Ce matin, après cette merveilleuse soirée passé avec Victor, Yuuri était détendu comme jamais auparavant. Il n'avait même pas mal. Il gardait juste un sentiment extraordinaire. Encore ensommeillé, il enroula ses bras autour du torse de son amant.  
N'empêche... Il était assez poilu... Yuuri n'avait pas le souvenir de ça... Victor lui lécha généreusement le visage avant d'aboyer.  
Vic… Non !  
Makkachin ?  
Le chien remuait joyeusement la queue devant lui. Mais alors, où était le russe ?  
• Victor ?  
Il se releva rapidement et soupira de soulagement en voyant Victor dans la cuisine.  
• Bonjour, Lyubov ! Je fais des pancakes, j'espère que ça te va.  
• Oh... Oui c'est super !  
Alors que Makkachin allait se réfugier dans la chambre, Yuuri enroula une couverture autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Posant un baiser sur la nuque de Victor, il remarqua que ce dernier ne portait qu'un tablier. Rien d'autre.  
Qu'un tablier. Le jeune japonais sentit son excitation monter en même temps que son sexe. Il se lécha les lèvres et se frotta contre les fesses du russe cuisinier avec un air lubrique, empoignant ses hanches.  
• Yu... Yuuri...  
• C'était parfait hier soir, mon coeur...  
Victor sourit malicieusement et se mordilla les lèvres en se tournant vers le plus jeune.  
• Tu voudrais recommencer ? demanda le russe en se dandinant devant lui.  
Comment refuser une telle demande ? Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui laissa un joli suçon bleuté. Puis il eut envie d'essayer quelque chose.  
• Victor, serre les cuisses.  
• Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi... Tu commences à prendre des initiatives, mon petit katsudon. C'est très bien !  
En riant, il colla ses jambes et se pencha en avant, offrant son postérieur à son compagnon. Si la luxure, péché capital, devait être personnifiée, seul Victor à cet instant pourrait y prétendre.  
Yuuri plaça le bout de son membre juste en dessous des fesses de son coach et l'enfonça entre ses cuisses serrées dans un grognement de plaisir.  
• Ahh.. !  
Cette étrange manière de faire l'amour plaisait aussi beaucoup à Victor, qui en fit tomber à terre la spatule qu'il tenait dans la main. Ses bourses étaient lubriquement massées, frottées contre le sexe du japonais (qui n'était pas aussi petit  
que le disaient les fameuses rumeurs sur les asiatiques), lui procurant un plaisir intense. Il perdit la tête lorsque Yuuri se saisit de son propre membre pour le pomper généreusement.  
Le plus âgé jouit quelques secondes avant le jeune. Encore une fois, il n'était pas déçu.

Chapitre 9

Les pancakes furent presque aussi délicieux que la nuit et le réveil qu'ils venaient d'avoir. C'est-à-dire plus que succulents. Yuuri avait l'impression de rêver. Il pourrait passer des heures à regarder Victor sans se lasser. Quoique, il lui sauterait  
sûrement dessus avant.  
Il s'apprêtait à embrasser encore une fois son aîné quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
• Victor ! Ouvre tout de suite, je sais que t'es là !  
Yurio... Il ne manquait plus que lui. Yuuri cacha sa déception, enfila un T-shirt pour compléter son habit et suivit son amant pour aller ouvrir. Yurio déboula immédiatement dans l'entrebâillement, avant même d'entendre une quelconque invitation  
à entrer.  
• Victor, tu me croiras jama...  
Il fixa longuement le japonais. Très longuement. Ce dernier finit par se demander s'il devait vraiment être ici. Le regard surpris que posa Victor sur Yurio et non sur lui le rassura.  
• Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? interrogea le blond.  
• Il n'a pas le droit ?

Yurio rougit et pesta. Il proposa de mauvaise foi de les laisser seuls.  
• Non, tu peux me dire ce dont tu voulais me parler je t'en prie, assura Victor.  
• Euh... Ouais ok.  
Son regard brûlant d'une sorte de colère avait rapidement fusé sur Yuuri.  
• Je... Je peux partir si vous voulez...  
• Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Ordonna l'argenté.  
Décliner ? Mauvaise idée. Il alla s'installer dans le canapé et, pendant des heures qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il écouta Yurio parler avec Victor. Cependant, il remarqua une chose. Le blond semblait jeter des regards plus qu'amicaux à son  
compagnon. Des regards presque... Amoureux. Accompagnés de gestes tendres, parfois. Est ce que Yurio serait amoureux de Victor ?  
Yuuri se leva brusquement à cette pensée. Ah ça, non ! Pas question, Victor était à lui ! Les deux autres l'interrogeaient du regard.  
• Tout va bien ? demanda Victor. Tu t'es levé si subitement...  
• Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais y aller, j'ai... Des courses à faire.  
Mais avant de partir, il devait faire comprendre à Yurio qu'il ne pourrait rien tenter avec Victor durant son absence. Il embrassa donc son coach à pleine bouche sous le regard ahuri du plus jeune. Puis il se détourna et, en fermant la porte derrière  
lui, il sourit.

Bouuuuuh mon pauvre petitYuri d'amour, désolée :'(( je t'aime 3 tes fesses si magnifiques seront bientôt repues *regard lacsif* :)  
À demain


	9. Chapter 10 11

J'ai du retard aujourd'hui, désolée ! :c  
Voici les deux chapitres suivants, oùon verra enfin Otabek xD mais il est pas du tout comme dans l'anime je vous préviens :'))  
Mercipour vos reviews aussi et désolée de vous décevoir, mais ce sera surtout Victor qui sera uke xD mais on va diee qu'il sera plus seme dans leur vie future o:)  
Quant au lemon Otabek x Yuri, il arrivera certainement à la fin dans un chapitre bonus, étant donné qu'une des règles du concours est que Victuuri doit être le ship principal ^^  
Voilaaaa bonne lecture :3

Chapitre 10

• Yuuri !  
Victor l'appelait désespérément pour la quatrième fois déjà. Mais le japonais ne voulait rien entendre. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois".  
• Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois !  
Bingo. À un mot près.  
• Tiens donc ! Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Pourquoi est ce que tu l'embrassais ? cria Yuuri.  
• Je ne l'embrassais pas !  
• Bien sûr !  
Le plus jeune continua sa route d'un pas feutré. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il avait vu : lorsqu'il était rentré, Victor et Yurio s'embrassaient. Sur la bouche ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il était fou de colère.  
• Tu es un menteur.  
• Je t'en prie, écoute-moi !  
Yuuri ne put que s'arrêter. Il était réellement amoureux de Victor, et ce dernier l'avait trompé. Mais il voulait l'écouter. Parce qu'il l'aimait et ne voulait pas avoir à le quitter.  
• C'est Yurio qui m'a embrassé, moi je ne voulais pas ! Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça aussi soudainement, je sais pas du tout ! Mais c'est toi que j'aime Yuuri, et personne d'autre !  
Le russe s'agenouilla à terre devant lui et lui agrippa les bras.  
• Je t'aime, Yuuri !  
Et voilà. Le japonais était piégé. Il était tombé dans la toile collante et indestructible de Victor l'araignée et n'avait plus aucune chance d'en sortir. Chaque fois qu'il se débattait, il s'y emmêlait de plus belle, réduisant ses chances  
de trouver un échappatoire à zéro.  
Il tomba à genoux à son tour et serra son amant et coach dans ses bras.  
• Tu me le promet ? demanda-t-il.  
• Je le jure.  
• Moi aussi je t'aime. Alors je te crois.  
Ils s'embrassèrent, dans une promesse de réconciliation.  
Plus loin, Yurio observait, comme un tigre espionnant une proie. Mais la proie en question était déjà en train d'être dévorée. Il n'en sentirait même pas le goût. Il n'aurait jamais Victor pour lui.  
Il essuya avec rage une larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue, traîtresse de ses sentiments cachés et à jamais ignorés. Il donna un coup de pied dans une pauvre trottinette qui traînait au bord de la route et s'éloigna.

Chapitre 11

Yurio n'avait jamais éprouvé autant à la fois. L'amour pour Victor. La haine pour Yuuri. La jalousie. Le dégoût. Le désespoir. Il en était malade.  
Alors il passait ses journées à patiner, à tournoyer sur la glace. Pour oublier, si on veut. Il glissait de plus en plus vite, dérapant et sautant au hasard pour évacuer sa colère. Il mettait toute sa rage dans cette course folle contre lui-même.  
Soudain, il dérapa trop vite. Trop fort. Il se sentit tomber, fonçant vers le sol et sa tête se dirigeait droit vers la glace. Il pouvait déjà entendre son crâne se briser dans un horrible craquement d'os, son cerveau exploser comme une terrible  
bombe sanglante.  
Il ferma les yeux, attendant la chute. Il ne sentit rien, n'entendit rien. La mort était plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
Mais il n'osait pas lever les paupières. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il verrait. Du sang partout. Partout.  
• Monsieur ?  
Ça y est. C'est la voix de Dieu. Il vient le chercher pour l'emmener là-haut. Mais c'était peut-être mieux après tout ? En tout cas, il trouvait drôle que Dieu le tout puissant l'appelle "Monsieur".  
• Est ce que tout va bien ?  
Il se résolut et recouvra sa vision. Mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Il se trouvait toujours à la patinoire. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Pas d'os brisés. Pas de cervelle éclatée.  
Pas de chute.  
Seulement un homme. Un jeune homme, qui le tenait dans ses bras, le regard inquiet. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.  
• Je... Je ne suis pas mort ?  
• Dieu, non ! Mais vous avez failli !  
• Pardon...  
Yurio remarqua qu'il était quand mêmebeau. Vraiment très beau. Il était grand et un peubronzé. Il devait avoir 18-19 ans etavait des cheveux sombres coiffés avec soinet des yeux marrons pleins d'inquiétude.  
• Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez de la chance de ne pas y être resté ! J'ai vraiment eu peur...  
Le blond sourit. Ce sourire était probablement le plus vrai et le plus tendre qu'il ait jamais fait.  
• Merci, dit-il simplement.  
La peau du brun se teinta de rose. En y regardant bien, Yurio se rendit compte que même le bout de ses doigts avait rougi.  
• C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il.  
• Otabek... Et toi ?  
• Moi c'est Yuri. Mais on m'appelle Yurio.


	10. Chapter 12 13

Bonjour tout le monde et je vous souhaiteune très bonne année ! :D :*  
Je n'ai rien publié hier ni avant-hier, mais je pense que vous concevez que j'étais dans le feu de l'action ,':) xD et vous, vous avez bien fêté ? :3  
Je l'espère ! :D  
Voici donc les chapitres suivants, avec un autre LEMON XDet je vous annonce qu'on est presque à la moitié de la fanfic x) bonne lecture :p

Chapitre 12

*Deux semaines plus tard*  
Yuuri et Victor étaient invités chez Yurio, pour passer une soirée "entre amis". Il disait avoir une surprise pour eux. Donc évidemment, le japonais se méfiait. Il ne pouvait oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Victor la dernière fois qu'ils avaient  
vu Yurio hors de la patinoire.  
• Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque que ce soit un piège ? demanda Yuuri à l'intention de son compagnon.  
• Ne t'inquiète pas, Yurio n'est pas comme ça.  
"Hahaha." pensa Yuuri. Le russe frappa à la porte et ils furent accueillis quelques secondes plus tard par un Yurio qui semblait irradier de joie. Il sauta dans les bras de Victor, puis de Yuuri.  
Ok. Quelque chose clochait. Un russe blond de bonne humeur à ce point ne pouvait exister. Il les fit entrer.  
Son appartement, à son image, était tout le contraire de celui de Victor. Il y avait des tableaux et des posters de tigres partout et beaucoup de rouge. Un monumental canapé de cuire bordeaux trônait au milieu du salon, devant une immense télévision  
à écran plat.  
Tout de noir vêtu, un jeune homme assis dessus contrastait avec tout ce rouge..  
Un jeune homme ? Sur le canapé de Yurio ?  
• Victor, tu le connais déjà, Yuuri, je te présente Otabek : mon petit ami !  
Yurio sourit de toutes ses dents, fou de joie, tandis que ledit Otabek se leva pour faire une poignée de main aux nouveaux arrivants.  
• Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Victor, ça faisait un bail, dit-il.  
• Oui, ça doit faire un an !  
Yuuri lui serra la main à son tour, sans comprendre. Victor lui expliqua qu'ils avaient partagé le dernier podium ensemble, s'empressant de préciser qu'il était premier et Otabek troisième.  
Le petit ami du russe blond se rassit sur le canapé à côté de Yurio et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Yuuri s'assit à son tour, suivi de son amant qui lui prit la main l'air de dire "tu vois ?".  
• En tout cas Otabek, je ne te connaissais pas aussi mignon, sourit Victor.  
• C'est un compliment, j'espère ?  
• Évidemment !  
Ils rirent en se tapant sur l'épaule. Il avait bien changé. Le blond se sentit reclus et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son compagnon.  
• Yurio avait peur de votre réaction face à moi, rit Otabek.  
• Oh tiens ! Le petit blondinet serait plus timide qu'on ne le croit ? railla Yuuri.  
Le jeune russe rougit des pieds à la tête, à la fois de gêne et de colère.  
• YUURI ! ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT COCHON GRASSOUILLET !  
• Yurio, voyons... rit Victor.  
Il y eut un éclat de rire gnéral. Le japonais sourit. Il était soulagé. La soirée promettait d'être plutôt agréable en fin de compte.

Chapitre 13

Lorsque les deux amoureux rentrèrent de la soirée chez Yurio et Ben, il était plus de 2h du matin. Ça avait été une soirée merveilleuse, et le nouveau couple était adorable.  
• J'espère qu'ils resteront toujours ensemble ! Otabek est vraiment gentil et Yurio avait l'air si heureux !  
• C'est sûr, confirma Yuuri.  
• Avoue que tu dis ça pour être sûr que Yurio n'essaiera plus rien sur moi, rit Victor.  
Le plus jeune grommela. Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il l'aimait juste. Alors il était jaloux.  
• Yuuri ?  
• Mmh ?  
Victor l'embrassa dans la nuque en glissant ses doigts sous son T-shirt.  
• Allons dans la chambre.  
Le japonais se tourna vers lui et lui roula une pelle monumentale, arrachant un gémissement au plus âgé.  
• Avec plaisir...  
La porte de la chambre manqua de tomber tant ils l'ouvrirent avec impatience. Victor jeta son compagnon sur le lit et l'enfourcha avec sensualité, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en retirant leurs deux T-shirts.  
• J'ai envie que ce soit toi qui me prenne cette fois, krassavitssa...  
Yuuri n'eut pas le temps d'accepter qu'il se trouvait déjà démis de son pantalon. Il appréhendait un peu, mais l'impatience et l'envie de Victor le détendit immédiatement.  
• C'est moi qui prend les commandes, lyubov-chan, déclara le russe.  
Il descendit le visage vers le sexe tendu de Yuuri, allongé et soumis à son plaisir, et le pris entièrement en bouche.  
• AH !  
C'était trop bon pour Yuuri. Il se contracta de tout son long et, alors que Victor jouait de sa langue en la passant dans tous les sens, il ne put que gémir sans retenue.  
• Tu es si obscène quand tu fais ça, mon Yuuri... J'adore ça, murmura le russe.  
Il se redressa lorsqu'il remarqua que sa victime était aux portes de la délivrance. Le plus jeune n'avait pas remarqué que son amant se préparait de ses doigts pendant sa petite gâterie. Il ne le vit que lorsqu'il commença à s'empaler sur son membre  
en lâchant de petits cris de plaisir. Il montait et descendait avec grâce, variant le rythme afin de le guider sur le chemin du paradis.  
• Vic... Je vais... Je vais venir !  
Il se vida tout au fond de son amant tandis que ce dernier se déversa sur son torse en criant.  
Le russe s'effondra finalement sur lui, repu.  
• Yuuri ?  
• Moui ?  
• Reste avec moi pour toujours.  
Le plus jeune sourit avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés de son amoureux. La réponse était évidente : il l'aimerait toujours.


	11. Chapter 14 15

Hello ! :D Alors déjà bonne rentrée à ceux pour qui c'est aujourd'hui, moi je suis en direct du cours de litté anglaise x)  
Ensuite, les réponses aux reviews :  
Shinji Inu : merci pour ton commentaire, en fait c'est la toute première fanfic que j'écris, et j'ai un peu de mal avec les lemons et encore plus avec les descriptions, j'en suis désolée je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, maisc'est  
pour ça que j'ai décidé d'en mettre 2 par 2 D:je suis contente que quelqu'un me dise quelque chose comme ça, ça va m'aider :D  
Vic345 : ah oui unE enchappatoire xD mes excuses je vais corriger ça (si je trouve où c'est x)) tu ship Victor et Yurio ? ,':) good ! XD  
Petit Pandacorne : Tu le sauras bientôt de toute façon xD  
Donc voici les chapitres suivants, même si ceux là je les aime pas trop psk ils sont trop niais à mon goût xD  
Bonne lecture tout de même x) :*

Chapitre 14

Yuuri avait décidé de rester chez Victor un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il s'était fait apporter quelques affaires du Japon. Suffisamment pour tenir un bon mois.  
Mais c'était maintenant la quatrième fois en quelques jours qu'il était réveillé en pleine nuit par Victor en train de vomir dans la salle de bain. Alors il se levait et s'occupait de lui.  
• Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade, Victor ? demandait-il.  
• Je le saurais ! Mais je me sens normal à part ça et toutes ces nausées...  
Alors Yuuri ne comprenait pas. À la cinquième fois, il commença à réellement s'inquiéter.  
• Bon, cette fois on va chez le médecin !  
Le russe ne refusa pas et le suivit. Le cabinet allait tout juste fermer, mais le médecin accepta de les prendre au dernier moment. Il fit de multiples tests à Victor. Mais ses réponses et ses réactions n'étaient pas normales. Le docteur les  
envoya au dernier endroit où le couple s'attendait à atterrir : chez un gynécologue.  
En salle d'attente, ils étaient si nerveux qu'ils se griffaient les mains plus qu'ils ne se les tenaient.  
• Tu penses que c'est quoi ? demanda soudain Victor. Ce que j'ai.  
• Aucune idée... Mais rien de grave, j'espère.  
Le médecin les appela enfin.  
• Bonjour, messieurs. Les salua l'homme. Votre généraliste m'a déjà averti de votre venue, monsieur Nikiforov. Vous pouvez vous installer s'il vous plaît : je vais vous faire une échographie.  
Le russe s'installa, inquiet, sans lâcher la main de son amoureux. Ce dernier la serra un peu plus fort, signifiant qu'il sera là pour lui quel que soit le problème.  
Le médecin étala le gel sur son ventre et passa l'appareil dessus.  
• Qu'est ce que ...? s'écria Yuuri.  
• Oh ! Félicitation, monsieur : vous portez un enfant !

Chapitre 15

• Un enfant ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je suis un homme ! s'exclama Victor.  
• Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Regardez.  
Le gynécologue pointa une petite tâche claire sur l'écran. Elle bougeait, tout doucement.  
• On dirait un haricot blanc... dit Victor, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ce ne serait pas plutôt ça ?  
• Monsieur, un haricot ne bouge pas et ne respire pas, répondit le médecin en riant.  
Les deux amoureux avaient du mal à y croire et pourtant, il était bien là. Comme un petit miracle apparu dans un monde sans espoir.  
Ils rentrèrent rapidement chez Victor, et ne purent attendre pour se sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
• On va avoir un bébé ! criait Victor.  
• Ouiiiiiii, c'est merveilleux ! Renchérissait Yuuri.  
C'était décidément aujourd'hui, le départ de leur véritable vie à deux, le plus beau jour de leur vie.  
• Mais plus sérieusement, comment c'est possible ? demanda Victor, le sourire toujours éclatant.  
• Je n'en sais rien mais j'en suis si heureux !  
Il fallait prévenir tout le monde. Yuuri attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de sa famille. Tandis que Victor se blottissait près de lui pour écouter la conversation, il brancha le haut parleur.  
• Allô ?  
• Maman ? C'est moi ! Appelle tout le monde, Victor et moi on a quelque chose à vous annoncer !  
• C'est bon mon chéri, on est tous là !  
Yuuri regarda Victor, qui confirma son choix d'un hochement de tête. De toute façon ils étaient déjà au courant pour leur relation.  
• Eh bien... Victor et moi on...  
• On va avoir un bébé ! acheva Victor en laissant exploser sa joie.  
• Sérieusement ? Mais c'est génial ! Comment c'est possible ?  
• Aucune idée, mais on est tellement contents ! Répondit Yuuri.  
Le japonais sourit à son compagnon : il était si fier d'être à ses côtés. 


	12. Chapter 16 17

Bonsoir ! :D je pense que je vais publier les chapitres le soir à partir de maintenant, avec les cours ça devient chaud xD

Shinji Inu, encore merci pour tes critiques, je prend note :3 tu pourrais m'écrire des messages privés plutôt? C'est un peu compliqué de devoir te répondre ici, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher xD

Déjà merci pour ton accueil ! Pourquoi c'est pas toujours la joie ? D:

J'ai déjà lu beaucoup de fanfictions etde loin pas que de YOI, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça m'aide à m'améliorer...

Pour ton conseil d'écrire des descriptions, j'y avais jamais pensé, merci ! :D je vais tenter ;)

Non les parents sont tolérants, ça existe tu sais ^^ les parents ne disent rien parce que ça ne les dérange pas tout simplement ;) Mais tkt, j'ai pas mis tout en rose non plus xD

Ensuite, le "gros problème" comme tu dis xD c'est une fanfiction donc on a qu'à dire que dans cette fanfiction (irréaliste) les hommes aussi peuvent avoir des enfants et c'est un secret d'État psk le gouvernement est nul (lol xD) et c'est pour çaqu'ilsle  
savaient pas, voilà x)) ça va l'explication inventée à l'instant ? :')

Voili, j'espère que mes réponses sont pas trop nulles xD kiss ! :3

Encore une fois je vais très vite dans mes chapitres, mais le concours imposait un minimum de 15 pages et j'en ai une quarantaine... Donc j'ai voulu faire assez vite dans l'action désolée 3

Bonne lecture tout de même :*

Chapitre 16

Le ventre de Victor grossissait à vue d'oeil : cela ne faisait que trois mois, mais il était déjà joliment arrondi. Yuuri adorait le caresser et répondre à tous les caprices de son amoureux. De sacrés caprices d'ailleurs, probablement dus à lagrossesse.  
L'un de ceux-ci était, malheureusement pour le plus jeune, un refus total de coucher avec lui. Victor disait qu'il ne pouvait pas le prendre à cause de son manque d'énergie et du mauvais angle que provoquait son ventre, et qu'il ne pouvaitpas  
non plus être pris par lui de peur de "profaner le mental du bébé".

Yuuri n'était bien sûr pas d'accord. Il trouvait cela parfaitement ridicule. Et puis zut ! Il commençait à être sacrément en manque, aussi ! Il avait beau tenter de donner envie à Victor, rien n'y faisait : il était plus têtu qu'une mule.

Il avait même déjà essayé de se masturber devant lui. Mais le russe lui avait dit que "c'était pas sympa de lui faire ça" et était allé se débrouiller seul dans la salle de bain avant de faire la tête pendant une heure et demie. Vive les  
Yuuri ne pouvait pas être en colère après lui. Il préférait mille fois plus passer les weekends sur le canapé à câliner son chéri. Lorsqu'ils allaient à la patinoire et que Victor s'asseyait pour le regarder et lui donner des conseils, ilattendait  
avec impatience de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras et d'avoir de longues discussions passionnantes avec le bébé.

Ils avaient décidé de garder la surprise pour son sexe. Quant au prénom, aucune idée. Parfois ils plaisantaient entre eux là-dessus en inventant des noms plus biscornus les uns que les autres. Puis ils s'excusaient auprès de leur futur petit garçon(ou  
de leur future petite fille), disant que jamais ils ne l'appelleraient ainsi.

Yurio et Otabekvenaient souvent leur rendre visite. Ils étaient devenus comme deux doigts d'une seule main et Yurio s'épanouissait de jour en jour et devenait à chaque fois plus magnifique, plus heureux surtout.

Bref, il n'y avait que du bonheur.

Chapitre 17

Que du bonheur.

Jusqu'à ce moment là. Au quatrième mois de grossesse.

Le couple dormait paisiblement dans la chambre, enlaçé, quand soudain un terrible hurlement retentit. Yuuri se réveilla en sursaut, alarmé et alluma immédiatement la lumière. Là, il découvrit Victor, la respiration saccadée, assis sur le lit entenant  
son ventre, les yeux plissés de douleur fixés sur une marre de sang recouvrant le matelas.

• Victor ! Merde !

Le japonais se leva rapidement et prit son amoureux dans ses bras. Il l'habilla précipitamment et l'emmena dans la voiture sans rien de plus.

• Putain, est ce que ça va ? Tu as mal ? demandait-il en conduisant à 20 km/h de plus que le demandait le code de la circulation.

• J'ai mal, lyubov... Très mal...

• On arrive bientôt, ça va aller !

Il transpirait à grosses goutes lorsqu'il se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il porta Victor, les yeux voilés et à deux doigts de s'évanouir, directement à l'intérieur du bâtiment et expliqua la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il tremblaitet  
des tâches dansaient devant ses yeux.

Juste avant de disparaitre en salle d'intervention, Victor eut le temps d'attraper sa main, affolé.

• Yuuri, je... Je veux pas le perdre...

Yuuri ne put rien répondre. Ses genoux flageolaient et son amour se faisait emporter.

Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas perdre leur petit miracle.

Les heures qu'il patienta dans la salle d'attente étaient les plus longues et les plus affreuses de sa vie. À chaque fois qu'un médecin passait, il levait les yeux avec un faible espoir. Puis il les baissait à nouveau. Il priait.

Une infirmière s'arrêta enfin près de lui.

• Il est dans la chambre 176, vous pouvez aller le voir. Avez-vous prévenu-

Mais le jeune homme était déjà loin. Personne n'avait besoin d'être prévenu, puisque tout allait bien. Tout allait bien.

Après avoir traversé l'hôpital à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte auparavant, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre 176 en claquant la poignée contre le mur, manquant de le percer. Victor était là, allongé, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

• Victor ? appela Yuuri.

Il pivota la tête et sourit tristement.

• Yuuri... Lyubov Yuuri...

• Dis-moi qu'il va bien... Pitié dis moi qu'il est toujours là...

Il tomba à genoux devant le lit et se saisit de la main de son amour, les larmes aux yeux.

• ... Oui et non...

• Quoi, comment ça "oui et non" ?

Le russe ne répondit pas.

• Victor, je t'en prie dis-moi...

• On en a perdu un.

... "Un" ? Une blague ? Un mauvais rêve ? Yuuri voulait pleurer, et ce depuis des heures. Mais maintenant, il ne savait même pas s'il devait pleurer de joie ou de douleur.

• L'un de vos jumeaux à survécu, monsieur. C'est un miracule.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un médecin s'était glissé dans la pièce derrière lui. Victor regarda son amant, et dans un sourire, laissa tomber une unique larme, témoignant à elle seule de toute sa peine et de toute sa souffrance.


	13. Chapter 18 19

Bonsoiiir :3 j'espère ne pas vous avoir rendus trop tristes avec le chapitre précédent x)  
Shinji Inu, j'ai pas trouvé la bulle, là xD mais je suiscontente que mon explication t'ai satisfaite xDD  
Pleurez pas :* bonne lecture ! ^^  
Ces chapitres sont un peu plus longs ! XD

Chapitre 18

Ce jour fut l'un de ceux qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Ce jour là, ils n'avaient pas seulement perdu quelqu'un. Ils avaient perdu une vie, le bébé qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Et même s'ils avaient toujours l'enfant dont ils rêvaient, le second formera  
une blessure qui mettra longtemps à se refermer.  
Deux semaines plus tard, elle saignait toujours. Victor restait dans la chambre toute la journée, toute la nuit, allongé sur le matelas à passer la main sur les restes javellisés de la tâche de sang encore rougeâtre. Yuuri, lui, tentait vainement  
de le consoler, mais avait l'impression qu'il ne parvenait qu'à empirer son cas.  
Alors ils ne parlaient plus. Ils s'éloignaient et se repoussaient l'un l'autre. Leur vie à deux ne ressemblait plus à celle dont ils avaient rêvé : alors que Yuuri passait ses journées à la patinoire et ses soirées au bar, Victor ne bougeait toujours  
pas de chez lui. Même Makkachin ne le reconnaissait plus : lorsque le russe s'approchait de lui en quête de réconfort, l'animal aboyait et s'éclipsait au plus vite.  
Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Même Yurio s'en était rendu compte : cette situation était en train de détruire leur couple. Lorsqu'il se résolut à frapper à la porte de Victor, un soir, personne n'ouvrit. Alors il frappa encore, plus fort.  
• Victor, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre tout de suite cette porte !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un visage pâle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire, aux yeux cernés de noir.  
• Victor, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.  
Le russe s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais Yurio la bloqua avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Là, il suffoqua de surprise. Le salon n'avait jamais été dans un tel capharnaüm. Des vêtements et des canettes de bière traînaient partout.  
• Victor, ne me dis pas que tu bois avec le bébé ?!  
• Nan, c'est Yuuri.  
• Il faut faire quelque chose. Il rentre quand ? Demanda le blond.  
• Sais pas.  
• OK, j'attend.  
Il s'assit sur le canapé après l'avoir débarrassé des ses déchets et posa les pieds sur la table. Victor s'assit à côté de lui.  
• Yurio... Je...  
Il ne put finir sa phrase : il éclata en sanglots. Il se mit à pleurer comme un torrent, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larles gardées depuis trop longtemps.  
• Je n'en peux plus... C'est trop dur...  
Le blond le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer comme ça. Quand Yuuri sera rentré, il passera un mauvais quart d'heure.

Chapitre 19

• Victor ! Suis rentré.  
• Tiens donc.  
Yuuri s'arrêta net, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber sous l'effet du whisky. Sur le canapé se trouvait Yurio, tenant un Victor endormi et les joues humides contre lui.  
• Qu'est ce que tu fous ici toi ? cria le japonais. Lâche Victor tout de suite !  
• Non, je ne le lâcherai pas ! Tu vas m'écouter d'abord ! À partir du moment où vous avez perdu l'un de vos bébés, tout a commencé à déraper par ta faute ! Victor a subi ça tout seul et toi tu ne faisais rien et tu le laissais à son sort  
! T'es qu'une pourriture égoïste !  
Le japonais, les joues rosies par l'alcool, resta de marbre, ne sachant d'abord que répondre. Puis il prit la parole.  
• Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.  
• Alors tu l'as abandonné ? Félicitation !  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
• Tu ne l'aimes donc pas ? demanda Yurio avec un rictus de dégoût.  
Il avait touché la corde sensible : Yuuri éclata violemment en sanglots de désespoir.  
• Tu peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de voir l'homme que j'aime se décomposer chaque jour un peu plus sans rien pouvoir faire ! De se sentir inutile au point de vouloir disparaître de sa vie ! Je l'aime comme un fou mais je ne sais plus  
quoi faire !  
• Sois là pour lui ! C'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Je comprend ce que tu ressens, et je sais que tu l'aimes parce que ça a aussi été mon cas. Mais c'est à ton tour de le sortir de là, comme lui t'a aidé à trouver ta place dans le monde  
du patinage.  
Il n'y avait plus rien a dire. Yurio avait raison, et Yuuri le savait. Le blond réveilla doucement Victor.  
• Vic, vous devez parler.  
• Mmh ?  
Il émergea lentement, frottant ses yeux rouges qui se remplirent à nouveau de larmes à la vue de Yuuri.  
• Tu es là ?  
• Je suis désolé, Victor... Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner. Je te promet d'être présent à partir de maintenant.  
Il se mit à genoux devant lui, comme lorsqu'ils avaient perdu leur bébé. Pour lui demander son pardon. Victor se redressa et prit ses mains entre les siennes.  
• J'étais si malheureux quand tu n'étais plus avec moi... commença-t-il. Perdre cet enfant a été trop difficile pour moi, et voir que tu ne pouvais pas le comprendre me brisait de l'intérieur. J'avais même peur d'aimer le bébé qui est toujours  
là. J'en suis venu à souhaiter qu'il disparaisse aussi, parce que c'était trop dur ! Je t'aime, Yuuri Katsuki, et je ne veux plus jamais que tu me laisse.  
Yuuri ne répondit pas car il n'y avait rien àrépondre. Il devait agir, et être là, pour de vrai. Il s'assit à côté de son amant retrouvé et le prit dans ses bras, mettant dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui et toute sa peur  
qu'il avait de le perdre.  
• Maintenant, vous allez recommencer à vivre. Déclara Yurio en se levant, prêt à repartir. Parce que ce bébé, là, c'est une seconde chance qui vous a été donnée. Et vous devez en être heureux.


	14. Chapter 20 21

Helloooo ! :3 Je dois vous annoncer que la fin de cette fanfiction approche, il reste 4 chapitres, 1 chapitre bonus (devinez sur qui ? :)) et une mini épilogue ! :D Je sais juste pas encore si je met le chapitre bonus ou l'épilogue en premier D:  
Donc ! Les chapitres suivants sont là et vous souhaitent une bonne lecture ! :D :*  
(Avec un autre pitit lemon :3 ils sont courts, mais y en a plus ! XD)

Chapitre 20

Presque à terme de la grossesse, le russe se sentait si heureux et si chanceux de toujours porter cet enfant qu'il en oublia tout le reste. Il avait fait le deuil, enfin, avec Yuuri à ses côtés. Il passait maintenant son temps sur le canapé  
à parler avec sa petite "Bojikarovka", comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Il en avait eu l'idée en observant l'animal dans un parc et son corps aussi rond que son ventre. Yuuri l'accompagnait volontiers, mais continuait de s'entraîner et de patiner.  
Moins souvent, certes, mais il le devait. Sa future famille était tellement importante à ses yeux.  
• Je suis si impatient qu'il naisse, si tu savais, Lyubov... murmura Victor un soir qu'ils étaient éveillés au lit.  
Ils aimaient bien discuter comme ça de temps en temps, avant de dormir ou parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à fermer l'oeil. Ils parlaient de leur futur, du bébé, et même de patinage. Victor avait décidé d'en rester là avec ce sport. Il voulait  
maintenant profiter de sa vie de famille autant que possible, avec Yuuri et sa Bojikarovka. Yuuri arrêtera bientôt lui aussi, dans quelques années peut-être.  
• Moi aussi, je le suis Victor. Je me demande vraiment si ce sera un garçon ou une fille.  
• Tu veux dire si ce sera un Victor ou une Yuuri ? rit le russe.  
• Hey ! Attention, quand il sera né je te prouverai bien assez tôt ma masculinité, et tu devras faire attention à tes fesses !  
• Je suppose que tu l'entend au sens propre du terme ? rit Victor.  
Yuuri, fidèle à lui-même, rougit à une vitesse fulgurante.  
• Tu crois vraiment qu'en neuf mois d'abstinence sans pitié je me retiendrai quand tu n'auras plus l'excuse du bébé ?  
• Mais je serais sûrement fatigué de l'accouchement après... tenta le plus âgé.  
• Alors tu seras en dessous et tu feras l'étoile de mer.  
Ils rirent de bon coeur et Yuuri commença à somnoler.  
• Lyubov, tu as envie de le faire maintenant ?  
Le japonais ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Ça, il ne se le ferait pas dire deux fois. Se tournant vers Victor, il se demanda s'il était vraiment sérieux. Son regard disait clairement oui. Avec un sourire, Yuuri se leva.  
• J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer un truc... Suis moi.

Chapitre 21

• Dans la salle de bain ? demanda Victor avec un petit rire moqueur mais agréablement surpris.  
Yuuri remplissait la baignoire d'eau tempérée en toisant Victor avec un air gourmand.  
• Tu sais que tu es terriblement sexy quand tu es enceint ?  
• Je sais...  
Victor eut un sourire en coin et, retirant son T-shirt, s'approcha de son amant pour se frotter doucement contre lui. Yuuri posa les mains sur le ventre rond, traçant ses contours avec tendresse.  
• On aurait dû prendre une photo... regretta le japonais.  
• Oh ! Tu as raison !  
Le plus âgé s'éclipsa comme un éclair et revint presque aussitôt armé d'un appareil photo.  
• Dis "cheese" !  
Victor appuya sur le déclencheur avant d'admirer son oeuvre, fier de lui.  
• Je vais l'encadrer ! déclara-t-il.  
Sur la photo, le sourire de Victor éclatait de bonheur, et le regard de Yuuri débordait d'amour. La plus belle image de sa vie.  
Ils entrèrent dans l'eau tiède. Victor se cala entre les jambes de son compagnon, posant sa tête contre son torse. Le japonais passa ses bras autour de son ventre rond pour le caresser avec douceur en posant de petits baisers sur sa clavicule.  
• Alors... Tu n'as plus peur pour le "mental" du bébé ?  
• Il ira très bien.  
Le plus jeune rit intérieurement. Victor était décidément difficile à cerner.  
• Alors on peut passer aux choses sérieuses... annonça-t-il.  
Il lécha goulûment sa gorge et en suça la peau blanche. Victor gémit de plaisir. Yuuri se saisit de son sexe, déjà presque tendu et se mit à le caresser.  
Rapidement, il put s'enfoncer en lui et sentir toute sa délicieuse chaleur. Dos à lui sur ses genoux, le russe tentait de contenir des cris de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre et en serrant les poings dans l'eau. Yuuri entrait et sortait avec  
passion, ivre de la satisfaction que cette activité lui procurait.  
Il jouit profondément, et Victor le suivit rapidement dans un grognement intense.  
• Tu ne me déçoit jamais, joli katsudon... déclara-t-il, les yeux voilés par le désir et la luxure de ce moment.  
• Moui... Toi tu es toujours aussi bon.  
• Tu crois que tu m'as remis enceint? plaisanta le russe.  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. 


	15. Chapter 23 24

Bonsoir ! Pas trop de bavardage cette fois, mais voici les chapitres suivants pour vous ^^  
Bonne lecture 3

Chapitre 22

• Victor, tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux ça ?  
Cela faisait près d'une heure que les deux hommes faisaient les courses, et Victor passait son temps à exiger des choses plus loufoques les unes que les autres : tantôt il demandait des navets, tantôt des haricots mungo en boîte.  
• S'il te plaît, Yuuri... suppliait-il en agitant une bouteille de lait de coco sous son nez.  
• Victor, tu es pas possible...  
Il attrapa la bouteille et la jeta dans le caddie. Victor lui sauta dans les bras en le remerciant de pleins de baisers.  
• Tu es un amour, mon Yuuri !  
Il s'éloigna à nouveau en trottinant gaiement. Le caddie était déjà rempli de tonnes de couches, vêtements pour bébé, biberon, tétines jouets et autres. L'impatience commençait vraiment à se faire sentir. Ne restait plus que quelques semaines  
avant d'accueillir "bojikarovka". Si cela continuait, ils allaient l'appeler comme ça...  
Ils passèrent aux caisses et se dépêchèrent de rentrer, pressés de ranger tous leurs achats. Une fois terminé, ils s'effondrèrent dans le canapé, fiers d'avoir réussi à tout caser. Ils se sourirent et Yuuri passa ses doigts sur la joue de son  
amant dont le ventre avait maintenant la taille d'un énorme ballon de basket.  
• Plus que deux semaines... murmura le japonais.  
• Eh oui. Vivement qu'il arrive !  
• Ou elle ! rit Yuuri avec un clin d'oeil.  
• On devrait vraiment réfléchir au prénom d'ailleurs.  
• On verra plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas !  
• Tu as raison.  
Il y eut un silence. Pas le genre de silence tendu, mais un silence agréable, doux. Avec des caresses et des baisers silencieux.  
• Yuuri...  
• Moui, je t'aime...  
Il l'embrassa tendrement, mais Victor se recula.  
• Vic... ?  
• Yuuri, tu te moques pas de moi si je te dis un truc ?  
• Quoi ? Non ! Dis-moi.  
• Je crois que je viens de me faire pipi dessus...  
Le russe le regarda avec de grand yeux honteux. Yuuri les écarquilla comme jamais. Ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il croyait tout de même ! C'est trop tôt !  
• Oh mon Dieu, Victor c'est pas ça ! Tu perds les eaux !

Chapitre 23

Yuuri n'en pouvait plus. Depuis près de deux heures, il ne pouvait qu'écouter les cris de douleur de Victor, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Il était contraint de le regarder se plier en quatre en se tenant le ventre dans sa tenue d'hôpital  
qu'il avait dû aider à enfiler.  
• Ahhh putain Yuuri j'ai trop mal, ils peuvent pas se dépêcher un peu !  
Du fait de ses deux semaines d'avance et des risques que cela pouvait avoir pour la santé du bébé, les médecins tentaient de retarder l'accouchement autant que possible. Le japonais avait beau comprendre, il commençait à devenir fou de rage  
face au calvaire de Victor.  
• Merde ! S'ils viennent pas tout de suite je t'assure que je vais le faire sortir moi-même ! Là, tout de suite !  
Il pressa le bouton d'appel au dessus du lit d'hôpital et se baissa dans un hurlement à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle contraction. Yuuri lui prit la main et lui caressa le dos dans un geste de soutien.  
• Ça va aller, mon coeur, murmurait-il.  
Une infirmière arriva enfin alors que le russe était littéralement à quatre pattes par terre, Yuuri le soutenant par les épaules.  
• Tout va bien monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.  
• Non, tout ne va pas bien ! J'en ai marre d'attendre, est ce que vous savez seulement à quel point ça fait putain de mal ? cria Victor.  
La jeune femme, effrayée, lui promit de faire son possible et sortit de la pièce chercher un médecin qui pourrait le prendre en charge.  
Yuuri s'assit par terre à côté de lui pour l'aider à se redresser et le prendre dans ses bras.  
• Ça va aller, je suis là.  
• J'ai un peu peur, Lyubov, murmura Victor avec un regard plein de détresse.  
• Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout se passera bien.  
Un médecin entra dans la pièce. Yuuri le reconnut comme étant celui qui lui avait annoncé la survie du deuxième bébé. D'après Victor, c'était un homme bien.  
• On va s'occuper de vous, monsieur Nikiforov. Vous pouvez prendre une douche et je vous emmènerais en salle de travail. 


	16. Chapter 24 25

Bonsoir ^^ vous dormez sûrement déjà, mais je tiens à m'excuser pour l'absence (ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai plus rien mis D:) ainsi que pour le titre du chapitre précédent (qui est "Chapter 23 24" alors qu'il contient les chapitres 22 et 23et  
que je n'arrive pas à modifier :/ )

Donc je met les 2 dernierschapitres avant le bonus et l'épilogue, qui j'espère vous plairont :)  
Pour les reviews, merci :3 j'aiquelques réponses :  
Hortense : déjà merci pour ton compliment ^^ je suis contente que ça t'ai plu au début, mais j'avais précisé dans le résumé qu'il y aurait du Mpreg et je suis consciente que peu de gens aiment ce concept ;) voilà :3  
Emma94000 : C'était justement censé être un peu comique, et je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! :D pour ta question, j'ai pas très bien compris (peut-être parce qu'il est 23h ?xD), mais je pense que tu demande pourquoi c'est pas Yuuri qui est  
enceint ? Bah euuuh... En fait ça m'arrangeait pas donc on va dire que c'est de la magie tsais quoi x)) et ouiVictor a pas accouché à 4 mois,c'étaitjuste une fausse couche comme ça peut arriver ! XDD Désolée pour le malentenduuu  
x) mais tes reviews m'ont fait sourire tout beaucoup ! :D merci encore ;)  
Allez, bonne lecture mtn :*

Chapitre 24

Yuuri faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Au départ, il était avec Victor. Il voulait rester avec lui pour le soutenir, mais à la vue de tout ce sang et du visage de son amant couvert de douleur et de transpiration, il avait failli  
s'évanouir. Les médecins avaient dû lui demander de sortir. Victor lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais il se sentait quand même affreusement mal.  
À présent, il avait l'impression d'être ridiculement inutile. Il entendait les cris déchirants de Victor quelques mètres plus loin et a plusieurs fois été tenté de retourner auprès de lui. Les infirmières l'en dissuadaient à chaque nouvelle  
tentative.  
• Yuuri ! Tout va bien ?  
Le japonais se retourna sur Otabek qui courrait vers lui, Yurio sur ses talons. Yuuri était soulagé qu'ils aient répondu positivement à son appel. Il avait vraiment besoin de compagnie et Victor serait sûrement content de voir ses amis plus  
tard.  
• On est venu aussi vite qu'on a pu, dit le kazahk. Comment va Victor ? Tu n'es pas avec lui ?  
• Je sais pas... J'ai pas pu rester avec lui, je suis à moitié tombé dans les pommes...  
• ... T'es sérieux, là ? Tu le laisse vivre ça tout seul ? Mais t'as oublié ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ou quoi ? s'énerva Yurio.  
Yuuri baissa le regard, ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes.  
• Je... Je suis désolé...  
• Non Yuuri, c'est pas ta faute. Ça arrive à tout le monde, le consola Otabek. Et Yurio s'il te plaît, ne le blâme pas.  
Le jeune russe détourna la tête en pestant un peu et s'excusa. Sa relation avec le brun l'adoucissait vraiment : il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant.  
• Assied-toi et calme-toi, Yuuri. Je vais aller demander comment ça se passe.  
Et il disparut au coin d'un couloir. Yurio se tourna vers le japonais.  
• Y a intérêt à ce qu'il aille bien. Ne me fais pas regretter ce que j'ai fait pour vous.  
Yuuri baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il avait promis de rester aux côtés de Victor. Et Yurio aurait pu le lui prendre sans aucune peine après la perte du premier bébé. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il les avait aidés à se réconcilier  
alors qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur quelques mois auparavant.  
• J'ai juré de ne pas l'abandonner. Et je compte bien tenir cette promesse, déclara-t-il.  
Yurio sourit d'un air satisfait.

Chapitre 25

C'était enfin fini. Lorsque le chirurgien était revenu vers eux et leur avait annoncé que tout allait bien pour Victor et pour le bébé, Yuuri avait cru s'envoler de joie et de soulagement. Même Yurio et Otabek étaient contents.  
• Vous pouvez aller le voir maintenant, mais le bébé est encore entre les mains des infirmières. Il va très bien. Je laisse à votre ami le soin de vous dire le sexe.  
Il sourit avant de repartir. Les trois patineurs s'élancèrent presque vers la chambre que le médecin leur avait indiquée. Ils entrèrent en manquant de démettre la pauvre porte de ses gonds.  
Dans le lit Victor souriait, puis tourna la tête vers eux. Son sourire s'élargit.  
• Yuuri ! Je suis content de te voir, Lyubov ! Et vous aussi vous êtes là !  
Sa voix était faible, mais éclatante de bonheur. Le japonais se précipita dans ses bras.  
• Victor ! Je suis si content, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !  
• On va tous bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
Yuuri se redressa en souriant. Et regarda son compagnon dans les yeux.  
• Alors ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda-t-il, bourré d'impatience.  
• C'est une petite fille !  
• Youpii ! cria Otabek en levant le poing.  
Tout le monde le regarda de travers. Le kazakh rougit instantanément et baissa lentement son bras.  
• Désolé... C'est juste que les enfants me font trop craquer, encore plus les filles...  
Yurio lui jeta un regard attendri. Le brun le lui rendit et ils restèrent là, à se fixer et ce pendant plusieurs secondes.  
Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Deux infirmières entrèrent, l'une d'entre elles tenant un petit tas de chiffons roses dans ses bras. Elles le tendirent doucement à Victor, qui n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Puis après quelques informations  
données par les deux femmes, elles sortirent de la pièce, les laissant à nouveau tous les quatre. Mais pour Victor et Yuuri, il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le minuscule poupon dans ses serviettes.  
• Victor... J'y crois pas, elle est adorable... murmura le japonais.  
Le russe, lui, ne pouvait toujours rien dire. Il était au bord des larmes. Il tenait enfin sa fille dans ses bras. Leur fille. Et elle était parfaite. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et le fixa en pinçant sa petite bouche.  
Yuuri passa tendrement sa main sur sa tête miniature. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin l'avoir sous les yeux. Il pensa que Victor et lui avaient fait tout ce chemin pour en arriver là.  
• Je peux... ? demanda timidement Otabek. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer !  
• Si, si tu peux, assura Victor sans lâcher la petite des yeux.  
Il lui donna une petite caresse de l'index sur la joue et la tendit précautionneusement à son ami, qui la prit dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.  
• Yurio ? Tu veux lui dire bonjour toi aussi ? demanda-t-il.  
• Nh ? Ah ! Non, c'est pas pour moi ce genre de truc ! paniqua le blond.  
Victor éclata de rire et lui redemanda en utilisant sa force persuasive. Ainsi, Yurio se retrouva à tirer la tronche avec le bébé dans les bras, sur un selfie pris par Otabek. La petite riait et lui tirait les cheveux en essayant de les gober.  
• À peine née et elle me rend déjà fou, votre mioche ! râla-t-il.  
Cependant, une lueur brillait dans ses yeux : il l'aimait bien au fond, la mioche, avec ses beaux yeux turquoise pleins d'énergie, sa petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête et ses minuscules doigts un peu boudinés.  
• Alors ? Son nom? demanda le blond avec impatience.  
Yuuri et Victor se regardèrent. Le japonais hocha la tête, laissant à son amant le plaisir de le leur annoncer.  
• Elle s'appelle Historia.

*****************************  
Ohhhhh Surprise Mother**cker ! Voilà, le jeude mot de la fin x))  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, et promis juré, demain je met le chapitre bonus et l'épilogue ! Kiss :3 


	17. Chapter 12 et demi

Bonsoir ! :3 comme promis, le chapitre bonus ! Je vous préviens cette fois c'est un big lemon xD enfin je crois :c donnez moi vos avis en tout cas ! :3

Ce chapitre se situe juste après la soirée où Yuuri et Victor vont chez Yurio pour qu'il leur présente Otabek ^^ sauf que là, c'est du point de vue de ces petitsderniers :)  
Attention, ça pique (et c'est saaaaale xD)  
Bonne lecture :p

Chapitre 12.5 (Bonus) :)

Yuuri et Victor partirent enfin. Yurio ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée géniale, mais il était trop impatient d'avoir Otabek pour lui tout seul. À présent, sa mission commençait. Il se mit à se frotter contre son amoureux  
dans l'espoir de l'exciter un peu avant de le soudoyer. C'est ça, le pouvoir de Yurio-le-magnifique !  
• Bekky, s'il te plaîîîîîîîîît...  
• Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ! Tu es trop jeune.  
Faire les yeux doux au brun ne semblait pas avoir d'effet. Mais le jeune russe ne renonçait pas ! Il en avait trop envie, et il devait convaincre l'autre de sa maturité suffisante pour ça. Alors il commença à se déshabiller.  
• Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Mais arrête ! le supplia Otabek, presque paniqué.  
• Non. Je veux baiser avec toi.  
Il termina d'enlever son pantalon et ne resta plus que son unique sous-vêtement. Il glissa lentement les doigts dans l'élastique de ce dernier et entreprit de le descendre touuut doucement.  
Yurio sourit de satisfaction en voyant le brun rougir en fixant son regard exactement là où il voulait qu'il le soit. Mais avant de pouvoir crier victoire, le plus âgé retint ses mains.  
• Tu n'as que 15 ans, Yuri...  
• J'en aurais 16 d'ici quelques mois. Et ce qui compte, c'est d'en avoir envie et de se sentir prêt ! Pas l'âge !  
• Mais je suis majeur, moi ! Pour quoi je vais passer si je couche avec un enfant ?  
BAM ! Dans les dents, blondinet. Un "enfant" ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. C'était l'une des qualifications qui avait l'ultime pouvoir de mettre le russe très en colère. Alors il allait voir, l'autre, s'il était un "enfant" !  
Yurio repoussa le brun et le fit tomber sur le canapé, avant de retirer vivement son caleçon, faisant jaillir son érection à l'air libre.  
• Tu vas regretter ça, murmura-t-il.  
Il se mit à califourchon sur les genoux du kazakh et tira son T-shirt d'un seul coup. Oh que oui, il allait voir !  
• Yurio, fais pas de bêtise...  
• Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie.  
Il se frotta lubriquement contre le membre grossissant de sa victime en arborant l'expression la plus érotique possible. Sa spécialité. Il sentait le brun baisser ses défenses au fur et à mesure.  
• Si, mais-  
• Je ne suis PAS un enfant.  
Comme pour le prouver, il s'agenouilla devant lui et baissa sa braguette, libérant une érection monumentale. Il se lécha les lèvres d'avance.  
• Tu vois ? Elle, elle sait ce qu'elle veut.  
Il caressa la verge du bout des doigts comme pour le narguer. Le brun ne tiendrait plus longtemps, et cela ils le savaient tous les deux. Même s'il essayait de résister.  
Yurio décida de prendre les choses en main. Ou plutôt en bouche car il ouvrit les lèvres et y glissa l'objet de son désir tout à l'intérieur.  
• Aah ! Yurio arrê...  
Mais il ne pouvait déjà plus rien dire. Ses paroles s'étaient brisées en même temps que sa résistance. Il ne put retenir de nombreux gémissements alors que le blond allait et venait sur lui. Il se sentait arriver à la jouissance. Soudain, le  
russe se retira et le fixa.  
• Pourquoi tu... commença Otabek.  
• C'est injuste si tu es le seul à profiter. Moi, je n'attend qu'une chose.  
Yurio se tourna dos à lui et se mit à quatre pattes, s'exposant totalement à l'autre.  
• Je veux que tu me la mette bien profondément...  
• Putain, Yurio !  
Le brun ne pouvait plus résister. Il était tombé entre les griffes du tigre comme un pauvre petit lapin sans défense. Et il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.  
Il se pencha vers le fessier tendu et y inséra la langue. Yurio, ne s'y attendant absolument pas, lâcha un cri de plaisir. Il avait complètement oublié la nécessité des préliminaires dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Il gémissait doucement et son érection  
grandit encore un peu plus. Il commença à la caresser, et le plus âgé s'arrêta.  
• Ça devrait suffire, dit-il.  
Il se redressa derrière lui et attrapa le préservatif qui était (apparu comme par magie et hasard !) sur la table et le déroula sur son sexe. Il commença ensuite à se glisser avec délectation à l'intérieur de ce petit trou si serré et accueillant.  
• Ah-  
• Je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta le kazakh.  
• Non, ça va mais... C'est bizarre...  
Otabek ressortit presque entièrement et se renfonça d'un seul coup, faisant crier le russe qui s'agrippa au tapis pour se contenir. Commença alors un va-et-vient de folie, où plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que les gémissements qui se  
changeaient en hurlements de plaisir. Yurio sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant c'était bon. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le sexe avec un autre homme puisse être aussi fabuleux.  
• Ah oui encore ! criait-il.  
Et Otabek faisait de son mieux pour le satisfaire. Il la ressortit entièrement, provoquant un cri de frustration chez l'autre. Puis il le tourna sur le côté pour passer une de ses jambes sur son épaule, l'autre sous lui. L'angle était bien  
meilleur ainsi et il le pénétra à nouveau dans un puissant grognement de luxure. Yurio n'arrivait plus à réfléchir sous tous ces coups de reins désordonnés. Il griffa inconsciemment le bras de son petit ami.  
Puis il jouit dans un cri rauque, traduisant son intense plaisir, et le kazakh le suivit de près.  
Essoufflés, il s'écroulèrent littéralement sur le tapis.  
• J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça par terre pour notre première fois... murmura Otabek.  
• Tu t'attendais à un grand lit à baldaquin de velours ? demanda le plus jeune en riant.  
• Non, mais pas à ça en tout cas !  
Il se regardèrent, les yeux toujours encore voilés et éclatèrent de rire.  
• En tout cas, ajouta Yurio. Tu m'as bien défoncé, là !

Le brun rougit violemment et se mit à bégayer, faisant repartir le russe dans son rire.  
• Mais c'était incroyable, continua-t-il. On remet ça quand tu veux !  
Il se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota :  
• Alors ? Je suis toujours un enfant ?  
C'est ça, le pouvoir de Yurio-le-magnifique !

*****  
Et dans 2 minutes, l'épilogue :3 il est touuuuut petit mais je voulais pas le mettre dans le même chapitre que celui-là psk il est trop innocent et ça l'aurait sali (l'épilogue hein xD)


	18. Epilogue

Voilà, mon récit touche à sa fin mais sachez-le, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là ;) ils vivront tous encore pleiiiiiiin d'autres choses ! :D avec plein de joie 3

Épilogue

Elle filait sur la glace comme si elle volait. Il faisait un peu froid, en ce mois de décembre, mais la glace, elle, n'est pas froide. Elle représente la liberté, le fait de pouvoir glisser jusqu'où on le souhaite, sans limite. Alors elle patinait.  
Comme ses parents le faisaient. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui naît de deux grands champions de patinage artistique. Encore moins quand ces champions sont tous deux des hommes.  
Elle aimait ses deux pères et elle voulait être comme eux. Ils avaient dit que déjà maintenant, à 7 ans, elle était très douée. Qu'elle pourrait y arriver sans aucun problème.  
Elle sourit intérieurement et tenta un double axel. La chute qui suivit fut lourde et elle grimaça un peu en massant sa hanche.  
• Historia ! Ça va ?  
Elle se releva et regarda celui qui l'interpellait. C'était un jeune garçon blond, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Comment connaissait-il son nom alors ?  
• On se connait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix distante.  
Le garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Et répondit avec timidité.  
• Je... Je m'appelle Nick. Nos parents se connaissent je crois.  
Historia pencha la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Au bord de la patinoire, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds discutait avec un autre, à l'iroquoise sombre. Elle les reconnut comme Yuri Plisetsky et Otabek Altin. Ses parents lui en avait parlé  
comme étant d'excellents patineurs avec lesquels ils partagèrent le podium un grand nombre de fois. Son visage s'illumina.  
• Oui ! sourit-elle. Ils sont incroyables !  
• Mes parents ou les tiens ?  
• Les deux !  
Ils rirent ensemble et, main dans la main, patinèrent encore.

****************************************  
Pourquoi Nick ? Comme le grand-père de Yuri qu'il aime tant :D  
Mtn je suis tentée d'écrire une fiction sur Historia et Nick mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... XD  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut un plaisir de partager cette fanfiction (même si elle est loin d'être parfaite) :3 j'espère qu'elle vous a pluet peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction ? :D


End file.
